James the Crow
Zero and Shifuku were training in secret using the underground room like they usually do every week. When they noticed something was amiss. The room is supposed to have no access unless Shifuku opens a path with his magic. The room is concealed with only a few vents that lead to the surface to use for air. They are so deep underground that any noise made would be nearly impossible to hear. Any shockwave created inside is cushioned by Shifuku creating a thick layer of sand around the room and then another solid layer atop of the sand. The room is covered in pillars of rock to use as they see fit for the training. Entering this time though something felt off. Like a presence they could not explain. They both blamed it on fatigue as this was their second time entering in one night. Zero had convinced Shifuku to train once more to test Zero's abilities to think under pressure. Nearly having no energy to go on Zero wanted to test how much his judgement would be impaired should he be part of a prolonged battle. They started with Zero creating a thick layer of his flames draining any magic he had left while Shifuku launched his Earth Bullets. Shifuku's bullets were seriously powered down ,but they served to keep Zero on his toes. The training took several hours, but every once in a while Shifuku and Zero could hear the wings of a bird flapping ,but knew that couldn't be. Zero was near his end when shifuku fired of multiple bullets that actually struck Zero knocking him back quite a distance. When suddenly a fire ball from the sky began to go towards shifuku. Shifuku shocked from what had happaned and when Zero threw the fireball decides to dodge and head towards Zero to tend to his wounds, but the fireball changed course in an instant and charged towards Shifuku again. dodging again the fireball shifted its course and scrapped Shifuku's arm leaving what seemed to be claw marks. Shifuku decided to step back and the fireball started to hover over Zero who was unconscious at the moment. The fire ball began to diminish and take shape to what looked like a crow with some flames coming from its feathers. It landed on Zero's chest then spread its wings and stared at Shifuku. Ready to attack should shifuku decide to get near. Shifuku could not understand what was happening, but knew he had to tend to Zero. Everytime Shifuku would get near the crow would screech out much like a warning to not get close. Shifuku decided to actually talk to the bird hoping it would understand. "It seems you have taking a liking to Zero, but please you must let me tend to his wounds before he bleeds out. He will die." explained Shifuku. Not knowing if it would work. The last thing Shifuku wanted to do was hurt the animal,but would have no choice if he wouldn't relent. Taking his chances Shifuku got closer preparing to attack or atleast trap the bird in someway to not harm it, but much to his surprise the crow lowered his wings and let Shifuku near. Shifuku quickly rushed to Zero, but noticed his bleeding had already stopped. His wounds were not as severe as he thought. He was just passed out from having his magical energy exhausted. Shifuku thinking to himself "''well you are a tough one. I'll give you that." ''The crow quickly took flight and landed on shifuku's shoulder giving of a small heat that seemed a bit soothing. Shifuku using his Earth minions takes Zero to the guild to dress his wounds. {next day} Zero woke up like usual with only one exception. The crow seemed to be resting on his lap. Zero not remembering what had happened looked at the bird and a little bit annoyed tried to scare it of with his flames when he noticed that the bird was actually absorbing his flame. Zero taken by surprise decides to quickly look for Shifuku who was already at the bar like usual. "Ah, I see you met James." said Shifuku seeing Zero rushing towards him. "James?" questioned Zero Shifuku pointing to the crow resting on Zero's shoulder. "Who the hell is he or what the hell is he?! asked Zero "I don't know but he has taken a real liking to you. After you passed out yesterday he came to your rescue or at least that's what I think happened. He would attack and attack not letting me near you. Apparently he can use flames and maybe even the ability to sense where you are as well or more precisely your flames. I checked the room again it seemed he got in by burning his way through. He was hangin around some remnants from your flames from earlier. It's not something I cant explain right now, but I have some friends looking into it. I have my suspicions but for now we can say the guild has gotten another family member." explained Shifuku The crow flew from Zero and landed on Shifuku's shoulder. "It seems i'm not the only one he likes" said Zero "James huh? I like it. Zero looking at James with a smile says "Welcome James. Welcome to the guild."